


And You'll Never Be Alone

by Kitelester



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse warning, Abused Dirk, Abused John, Abusive Dave, Conditioning, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitelester/pseuds/Kitelester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Dirk Strider was raised alone by his single older brother (and Hollywood Superstar Director) Dave for his whole life.  Then, just before his tenth birthday, Bro brought someone home for the first time.  Dirk, Dave, and John will have some adjusting to do in this new life, but with each other to rely on, they're sure they can face anything--even Her Imperious Condescension.  A story of love, friendship, and overcoming the seemingly impossible.</p><p>Those are some interesting tags for such a tender sounding story.  Perhaps they should be heeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're Not the Only One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585010) by [InsomniaParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaParty/pseuds/InsomniaParty). 



> This fic acts as a continuation of 'You're Not The Only One' by InsomniaParty. Heavily recommended to read that fic, which is just a short one shot, first. It's very good. The only change is Dirk's age isn't given in IP's fic, but he's probably a teenager. Dirk is younger and more impressionable in my interpretation. 
> 
> I apologize now for the shit that goes down in chapter 2, by the way. Anyone wanting something a bit happier to read should not look at any of my other stories. 
> 
> <3

He's right where you left him when you get home from school. He looks a bit better, you guess. He's still wearing Bro's oversized clothes, but he's showered and treated his black eye and split lip. The antibiotic ointment he'd put on them shine in the kitchen lights. You wonder if he'd had any trouble finding it. This is his first time in your home, you're sure, and you don't think Bro would have told him where it was.

You're also aware that you're thinking about this because you don't know what to say to him. He hasn't heard you yet, you're sure. He's just sitting at the table, staring with glassy eyes at nothing. You unnecessarily clear your throat, like you'd done last night, and his eyes snap up to you.

"Welcome home, Dirk. How was school?"

"Uh, it was fine. How was your day... John." You stumble on his name. You knew it, of course, you'd heard it plenty last night. It still felt weird though, because he hadn't given it to you to say. You try to shrug off the feeling but most just make your backpack slide down your shoulder.

"It was good. Are you hungry? I can make you something."

You readjust your back pack, and start heading to your room.

"It's cool. I've got homework and stuff."

John bites his lower lip, but says nothing. Hm. It's disconcerting to see such a blatant show of emotion, but you figure he's not a Strider, so that's probably normal. You can guess what he wants to ask, though.

"Bro usually comes home at like 8 or 9, unless he goes out drinking. He usually only comes home earlier than that during the off season. Then he's basically always here."

"Thanks."

You just nod again and head into your room. You've got 'homework' to do.

-

This isn't working. But it's a tried and true law of reality that if it should move and doesn't, you use WD40. And if it shouldn't move but does, you use duct tape. But maybe this truth doesn't apply to advanced robotics?

You sigh and wipe your forehead. You aren't sweaty or anything, it's just an empty action to fill an empty moment while you try and figure out what's wrong with your Rapbot Mark III. Marks I and II valiantly gave their almost existence to this cause. You decide to pack it up and call it a day. Bro's probably gonna be home soon anyway.

As you'd predicted, you hear his car just fifteen minutes later. You doubt John's ear is as finely tuned to his car, so you figure you'll go out and warn him. Plus, once you started to put all your robot shit away, you noticed a fantastic smell coming from the kitchen. John cooked dinner, seems like.

He's set the table, and all the food is set out. It smells so fucking good, your mouth waters. You weren't aware you even owned food that could be cooked up and prepared. You always just ordered out when you got hungry. Occasionally Bro would feel domestic and cook something up, but those days were few and far between.

John sits at the table much as he had this morning, and when you'd gotten home from school. Eyes glassy, hands in his hair, elbows resting on the table. Like in a movie, when a character is thinking 'oh shit, how'd this even happen?' That's probably what he is doing. Wondering what steps led him here, in this exact situation. You do that sometimes, but you're only ten so the process usually doesn't take long. It's still fun to do, sometimes. John doesn't really look like he's having fun, though.

He didn't hear you again. You wonder if you're going to have to find a way to walk around loud, the way John walks around, so you don't constantly scare him. But that comes with its own risks, so... maybe not? John's just gonna have to deal.

"Hey, man." You say, and watch as he startles up and finally sees you.

"D-Dirk. Hi. Are you hungry? Do you want to join Dave and--"

"Nah, man. I'll just take a plate to my room. I just wanted to let you know I heard Bro's car, so he'll probably be up in a few minutes. Just thought I'd uh, let ya know."

"Oh, thank you, Dirk. I'll make you a plate. Are you sure you don't want to join? It's no intrusion. To be honest I um, just kind of forgot you were home."

"Nah really don't worry 'bout it. You and Bro do your candlelit shit, get your romance on, I'm cool as a fuckin cucumber that's chill with all things its bro and bro's boyfriend having dinner together sans little bro."

John smiles at your rant, and starts dishing you up a plate.

"You rant just like Dave used to."

"Used to? Damn kid have you even met my Bro? I've never met a man who could spin words like my bro. Course I'm only ten so I haven't met a lot of people to compare him to. But, like, I've heard it said by people who have met people that my bro, out of the people these people had met, is--comparatively speaking--more proficient at the art of word spinning. But you know, what do they know?"

John is chuckling now, almost full laughter. He hands you your plate, and says he's gotta start carrying around a recorder for when you and your Bro have these rants. They're pure gold, he says.

You just look at the door, because it's time for you to be in your room and not here, but it's too late for that. Bro's opening the door.

John turns to the door when he hears it open, and walks into Bro's arms like he'd done this everyday for his whole adult life. Which, maybe he has? Not likely, but technically possible, you guess. Maybe not every day, but enough that he knows right where to hold on to your Bro, and the way he lights up as Bro puts one arm around his waist and one hand in his hair? This isn't the first time.

You want to fake gag at the tender display, which is so totally gross and intimate, but you don't. You watch as bro gently tilts John's chin up and sweetly kisses him. John is almost glowing at the treatment. It's time to go, you decide. But as you turn to leave, bro breaks the kiss.

"Whoa, little man. Didn't even see you there. Getting started on dinner without me?"

"Yeah, bro. Got tireda waitin. I'll be in my room, y'all enjoy this, uh... this."

"No way, sit yer ass down. We're gonna have ourselves a real-life family dinner."

You consider arguing, seeing as he's in a pretty good mood and you could probably get away with it, but when you turn back to get a better read on his mood, you decide against it. He's in a good mood, yeah, but that can change pretty damn fast and he doesn't look like he is gonna budge on this. Not worth it. So, you shrug like you don't care and like this isn't totally weird and you sit down at the table. Bro sits down as well, and John serves up their plates.

John seems so at ease, a smile playing at his lips. He keeps glancing at Bro with these shy, moe-moe eyes.

"Thanks for makin dinner, John. It looks great."

"I hope you like it. And, there's cake in the oven too." Holy shit, this kid wants Bro's approval as bad as you do.

"Awesome! Is it chocolate?"

"Of course!" Look at John's grin. You feel blinded, and for a moment of panic aren't sure if you have your shades on.

"Not Betty the Bitch's brand, right?

"Ugh, no! Also fuck that bitch." They share a laugh. What even is happening.

You guess... everything's cool between them? Like, a truce? Sometimes things are really cool between you and bro. Like, he doesn't beat the shit out of you EVERY day and some days he's like, particularly fun. It's just, with how mad he seemed at John last night, you didn't expect him to be so... warm this soon. Forgiveness from Bro usually came after many days and many bruises.

"Do you not like it, little man?"

You hadn't realized you weren't eating until bro spoke.

"Nah man, just fantasizing about neko girls. You think they got like, six nipples like real cats?"

John chokes on his drink, and laughs so genuinely you have to look at bro to gauge if it really was that funny. Bro's expression has barely changed, just a lightening of his features and a twitch of the lip. So, yeah. That funny, you guess.

Everything is so weird. You feel like you have whiplash.

"Well, anyway lil man, John's gonna be staying here now. So stay out of his hair and avoid being a little shit, alright?"

"Yeah, will do, Bro."

"Oh, and tomorrow your birthday package is coming for you. Don't open it or I'll take it back."

"Oh?" You ask, genuinely excited. Bro always gets you the coolest gifts.

"Well, you're gonna turn ten. That's a big-ass deal. I think you're ready for it."

Holy shit. Maybe it's a sword. You've been using practice swords for like forever, and every now and then he'll let you use a real one during guided practice to get a feel for it, but you don't have your very own sword yet. You feel like it's your destiny to own a really kickass Katana one day.

"ALright don't wet yourself lil bro. I mean your present is badass--Not as awesome as mine, buuuuuuut..."

"YES!" You shout, then immediately cover your mouth embarrassed. Bro raises an eyebrow, but you don't even care. Bro DEFINITELY got you a Katana, one like his. This is so fuckin awesome.

"Dude for real, take your tits to the salon or something so they can calm down."

You try your best to stop fidgeting in your chair and eat your food, but damn is it a struggle. You and Bro aren't huge on the emotional spectrum, and this outpouring from both of you (not to mention Super-Emotion John) is kind of freaking you out.

The room falls in to a comfortable silence as you all dig in. At some point the oven dings and John jumps up to remove the cake.

"Alright, it looks perfect! Just gonna need some time for it to cool, then I'll put the frosting on!"

"Then in the meantime, I will go and shower. Why don't you pick out a movie, lil' man. Ain't a school night or nothin, I say we have a movie viewin."

"Yeah, sure bro! Sounds cool." It is a school night, but you don't correct him.

"Course it does. I'm a fuckin Strider."

You look at your plate, wondering if you should take it to the sink, but John grabs it and gets started on clean up, so you figure it's cool to head right to Bro's collection of movies. Bro insists on having the VHS or DVD copy of movies instead of digital ones. You're not sure why, but it's probably for the ironies.

John's finished in the kitchen when you have made your decision. He doesn't sit down on the futon though, he just awkwardly leans up against the wall. He probably doesn't want to sit there, considering what happened on it last night. YOU don't want to sit on the futon.

But you can hear that Bro's already finished his shower and won't be long now. You slip Lion King out of its case and shove it into the VCR.

"You want popcorn, Dirk?" John asks, obviously looking to avoid sitting down right away.

"Sure, thanks."

John heads back to the kitchen, and shoves the bag into the microwave just as Bro returns.

"Ah, Lion King, nice pick lil' bro."

You nod at him, and take a seat on the futon as though it doesn't gross you out. Bro heads over to the nearby hall closet and pulls out some blankets and extra pillows. He tosses one at you, and sits down. You were kinda hoping he'd take the other corner seat, but he sits in the middle and puts his feet up on the coffee table. He gave you a black eye one time for doing that. You keep your feet on the ground.

"Hey John, what's takin so long?" Bro calls into the kitchen.

"Just a second!" John trots over, big ol' bowl of popcorn in hand. "Here you are, Strider Boys!" John says, so grossly sweet, and hands your bro the bowl. Bro immediately flicks a piece off your shades, and you smirk.  
"Hey now, Bro. Don't go startin somethin right at the start. We won't even get to cry our eyes out at the saddest part of the movie."

"And what part is that?"

"When you realize the social construct that is the idea of 'childhood' is meaningless, arbitrary, and holds no real value." You pause for a moment. "Meaning we only have Frozen sequels and Minion spin-offs to look forward to because the golden age of Disney passed along with Mufasa."

Bro smirks and ruffles your hair before motioning for John to sit down.

"Hey, Frozen was good!" John replies as he sits down smoothly next to Bro. Bro puts his arm around John, who snuggles up against him contentedly. You picture neko ears for not the first or last time that night.

"God, John." Bro says, giving his shoulders an affectionate squeeze. "It's a good thing you're so damn hot, cuz you've got no taste in movies. Just lay back and relive your childhood with me."

John rolls his eyes pretty impressively, but his smile kind of defeats the purpose of a good eye roll you think.

It's sweet, you decide, their overt affection. You like that bro ruffled your hair. His hand was really warm. You bet John's really warm, up against Bro like that. You wish Bro was like this all the time. And... why couldn't he be? Like, bro isn't just suddenly a different person or something. He's still BRO. What's different is that you and John were good. You stayed for dinner, said funny/ironic things, picked the right movie. John kissed him (or, got kissed, whatever) and had made dinner and acted like he was supposed to. So, maybe if you and John are just really careful, and really good, he'll be in a good mood like this more often.

You file that thought away for later. You've got a childhood to experience.  
-  
John must have been pretty tired. He fell asleep before Mufasa even died. At some point he shifted so he was laying his head in Bro's lap, and Bro ran his fingers through his dark, thick hair. That probably felt nice, for both of them. You decide to feel happy for John. He deserves it, after all the work he put in to dinner and stuff.

You think of the pained way he'd walked around the kitchen, about his little winces when he sat down or got up. You wonder what he did to deserve that. Probably something bad. But now you are both being so good, and Bro got you (probably) a sword for your birthday. And he's gonna have to spend a lot of time with you teaching you how to use it. That'll be cool.

You feel your eyes growing heavy. You should probably go to your room or something. But... you've been so good. Bro probaly wouldn't care if you fell asleep, too. And, if you're asleep, you can't control if you happen to fall against Bro's arm.

His arm feels so good to lean against. He's a director second, and a fighter first he would always say. He's super strong and so fast, too. He's taught you a ton. You wonder if you'll ever be as strong or as fast as him. Probably not. But that's okay. Sometime's bro's muscles freak you out, make you think of how much it hurts to be hit. But right now, they just make you feel safe.

You hear Bro sigh, or maybe it's a chuckle, and then you're falling asleep. You wish you'd picked a longer movie.  
-  
You wake up in your bed, and figure Bro must have carried you there. You wish you'd been awake. It must have been really warm in Bro's arms like that... And, maybe he patted your head when he laid you in bed. Maybe he said something like 'good night, lil bro.'

You like when he calls you lil bro. It's better than lil man, and sooooo much better than lil shit. You really wish hed call you Dirk sometimes, but you guess it's only fair cuz you never call him Dave.

You open up your eyes, and it's still dark. It's just past 2. You stretch out in bed and realize you woke up because you have to pee. You think about just rolling over and going back to sleep, but you've reeeally gotta go.

As you walk down the hall to the bathroom, you hear voices coming from the tv room. It's Bro and John, and they sound like they're arguing. You hold your hand on the bathroom door for a second, then let it go. Last night when this had happened, when you'd eavesdropped, you'd seen and heard things that... weren't good things. But this time feels very different. Bro doesn't seem mad or like they're about to have sex.

You inch closer to the tv room, as silent as you can possibly be, hoping Bro is too engrossed in talking to John to hear you.

"...But he's my dad, Dave. He's just worried. I wasn't on the plane, a-and..." John trails off, and you hear his voice crack. Is he crying?

"John. When are you going to learn to trust me?"


	2. You're Invited to Dirk's 10th Birthday Bash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4am. I look forward to reading this tomorrow after sleeping and face-palming repeatedly.  
> Ta, lovelies.

"I do trust you, Dave I-I just, I..." John trails off, and you hold your breath. This could get bad. "I'm acting kind of silly, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes. But that's okay. You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. and I love you, too."  
  
"Then why fight me on this? When have I been wrong before?"  
  
"Dave, really, it's not that I don't trust you, I do! I do, and..." John pauses. "Do you really think Dad would do that?"

"You tell me, John." 

"I just think it would be worse to keep putting him off like this."

"It's up to you, John.  I've told you what I think."

They're quiet for a bit, and you hold your breath to keep from being discovered.

"I'm sure you're right. I'll just tell him no, it's not his business anymore anyway."

There's another pause, and you think they might be kissing. Which, ew. But also a good sign. John did the right thing, and now Bro is happy.  
  
"This is the right decision, okay? Hey, come here, John. It'll be okay. Your dad will understand eventually, these things take time. And if he never does, well, fuck him. He's never believed in you, isn't that what you told me?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Oh, John's crying. You don't really get why, though. Didn't everything go right with Bro?

"Hey, come on now.  I love you, what else do you need?"

"I... yeah," he hiccups, "I love you, Dave.  Sorry I'm such a-a chore sometimes."

"Lucky for you I like a challenge." Bro and John share a chuckle, but John starts crying again and Bro tries to soothe him.

Ugh. You don't get what's going on. You decide to head back, but before you can finish your step, Bro calls out.  
  
"Alright, lil shit. Eavesdropping is becoming a bad habit for you, come on over."  
  
You mentally scream at yourself for such a risky move that had so little pay out for you. You wonder if he knew you were there all along. Probably. Bro always knows what you're up to.  
  
"Sorry, bro. I was just heading to the bathroom, and..."  
  
"And you heard us talking and got curious. I get it, I was your age once believe it or not. Come on, stop dragging your feet."  
  
You quicken your pace and go stand in front of Bro, where you know he wants you. The half light is casting weird shadows on his face, making it look like his sunglasses are even bigger. John's resting his head on bro's chest, trying to control his sniffles. He looks even smaller than before, all in Bro's lap like that.  
  
"Twice in two nights ain't no joke. And both times when I needed alone time with John. He's gonna be living here now, lil shit. I've gotta trust you to give us our privacy."  
  
"I will, bro. I promise." You hope your attitude is properly contrite but still cool and unaffected. That's a hard as hell line to toe sometimes. But maybe you're doing a good enough job to get out of the slap you know is coming to help you remember his command.  
  
You see him telegraph his move, giving you the opportunity to try and doge. It's a trap, basically. Not always, but this time it is. If you dodge, that means you're fighting back, which means that this is a strife. Sometimes it's worth it to strife over something. Not usually, but occasionally. Bro respects it when you stick to your guns on some things. But not this time. So you know better than to dodge when his hand comes at your face. He's got such a long reach, he doesn't even need to get up. John flinches and clutches Bro's shirt, looking over at you with teary eyes.  
  
You're sent crashing to the ground. It wasn't his hardest hit, the angle was too awkward. Your shades fly across the room and bounce off the floor. John flinches again at the sound, and looks up at your unprotected eyes. 

You wonder briefly if he's ever seen Strider eyes before. John's eyes ain't exactly a normal blue, especially for someone with his dark skin tone, but at least it's a color people have for eyes occasionally, more or less. Not like you and bro. The Lalonde eyes are pretty weird too, but nothing beats florescent orange and blood red.  
  
"Come on, shitstain. Stand up."  
  
You get back on your feet and walk within range. He slaps again, you fall again. Your eyes sting.  
  
John is shivering, his knuckles white as they hold on to Bro's shirt. Third slap and you're bleeding. Fourth and final has you seeing stars.  
  
"I gonna have to tell you again?"  
  
"No, bro. I'm sorry."  
  
"Alright. As long as you get it. Go on and use the bathroom, then go straight back to your room, got it?"  
  
"Yeah. 'Night bro, John."  
  
John doesn't answer you, just keeps trying to get his crying under control. You're not sure what reason he has to cry. You were the one hit, and bro didn't even seem angry at him. You just hope this doesn't screw everything up. It was a stupid move, and you kick yourself all the way back to bed with how dumb you were. You're gonna have to watch yourself a lot closer. And... Maybe sometime Bro will say those words to you, too. You're sure Bro loves you, he just doesn't SAY it. Not everyone says it. But... He told John.  
  
You know it's different with John. They're boyfriends. You're brother's. But... surely if you're good enough, Bro will love you too.  
  
-  
  
"Bro at work already?" You ask John, who jumps at your voice.  
  
"You Strider boys, always sneaking up on me. Gonna give me an early heart attack!"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay. I think I'm just a jumpy guy. Dave's at work, yeah. He said he'll be back early, though."  
  
"Oh, ok. I was thinking I'd take a sick day from school. Bro seems to think it's the weekend anyway."  
  
"Oh. Do you need me to call the school or something?"  
  
"No, it's fine. I ditch most of the time, they're used to it. They don't even call Bro anymore."  
  
"Oh. And... You're sure Dave will be okay with you ditching?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm a fucking genius so school is basically useless to me."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Before the two of you can fall into an awkward silence, you decide now's a good time as any to ask John a few important questions, starting with how he and bro met.  
  
"Hahah, that's kind of a weird story actually. Have you ever heard of Pesterchum?"  
  
"Yeah, it's that shitty chat client."  
  
"Well, that's how we met! It was... wow. A long time ago. We were just stupid kids, and Pesterchum was pretty new at that point."  
  
"So you two were childhood internet buddies? That's pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah, it is. We talked for a few years, and then met up in person for the first time when he turned 18. He flew all by himself to my city, showed up at my door.... I was only 14, so my dad was kinda freaked out! Then, when he officially adopted you when he turned 21, he flew down again. That was the first time you and I met, but of course you don't remember. You were only 3 at the time. He said he'd buy me a plane ticket to Hollywood when I turned 18."  
  
"Cool. So, did he?"  
  
"Well... yes, but at that point we'd kinda drifted apart. He still bought it, but I wasn't sure. My dad wanted me to go to the local college, Bro was making it big in Hollywood... Anyway. We drifted. We'd talk every now and then on Pesterchum, but things were different. He was a father and a big Hollywood director almost over night. I was a struggling college student, just trying to pass my GE's. Then, after few years and with only two semesters completed, I'd had enough. I told my dad I was officially dropping out."  
  
"Hold up. I'm trying to get the timeline right. How old were you at this point?"  
  
"I was 21."  
  
"So this was 3 years after he bought you the plane ticket and you guys drifted. Bro was 25, I was 7. 3 years ago. Okay got it, continue."  
  
"Uh, yeah, ok. So, 3 years ago, I quit school and decide I'm going to do stand up comedy in Hollywood. I tell Dave I'm in town, we meet up..." John gets all dew eyed for a second. You resist the urge to snap your fingers to bring him back to the present. "It wasn't long before we were uh, together. It was pretty magical. Dave got me into a ton of venues I couldn't have otherwise. I did pretty good, I think, for a while at least."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well... Dave wasn't ready to be in a monogamous relationship. I mean, I guess I wasn't either. Things were pretty rocky. I kept losing gigs, he started seeing other people... I thought that was it between us. But, I was so in love. I begged him to take me back, and he did. This pattern repeated for a while. Then this year, he told me things would be different. I didn't really believe him, though. I should've." John isn't really looking at you anymore, and he puts his face in his hands. You think you may have upset him. "I should've believed him, but I... I..."  
  
"Hey, it's ok. Bro forgave you, right? And, you're living here. He's never done that before. So, things really are different!"  
  
You aren't sure if your comforting tactic is working or not, but John looks up at you with misty eyes and a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's true."  
  
You sense another awkward silence coming, so you dive into your next question.  
  
"So, what was all that last night? About your dad?"  
  
John stiffens, and you wonder if you shouldn't have asked.  
  
"Gosh, kid. You're pretty ruthless."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's fine. You should probably be aware, at least, in case anything happens."  
  
John takes a deep breath and heads into the kitchen to grab a cup of water. He asks if you want any, and you decline. He sits back down at the table and takes a sip.  
  
"So the deal is, my dad wants me to move back in with him. He said he could get me a job at his company."  
  
"Oh."

"Yeah, big 'oh.' And I was going to. See, Dave and I fought last week. We've fought before a ton, but this time... When he left I decided it was enough. I called my dad crying and ranting and said I wanted to come back home. He bought me a ticket and I quit my jobs and ended my lease. I was going to do it." He takes another sip of water. "I don't know how Dave found out exactly. Maybe my landlord told him--Dave had paid my rent more than once. Doesn't matter how he found out. I came home to grab my suitcases and there he was in my apartment."

John pauses. He doesn't say, but you can imagine. Bro wasn't happy. You've never tried to run away, because you're not a fucking idiot, but you can imagine what the consequences would be. 

"After that, he... brought me here. Then last night, my dad called again. He was worried, cuz he'd gone to the airport to pick me up but, I wasn't there of course. He left a ton of voicemail's. He said in one that he was willing to set me up in my own apartment for awhile if I didn't want to live with him. Said he could get me back into college, he'd even support me learning performance art." John scoffs at that. "I didn't have my phone until last night, so I didn't know he'd been calling.  So when I got my phone back, I called him up and said no, I was gonna stay here. But he was still worried at my 180, and said he'd like to come for a visit. He's got a ton of vacation time stored up."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, but... Dave thinks he's just trying to come take me back by force if he has to. He told me not to tell dad where I'm living so he can't interfere." John's quiet for a moment. "Dave's right. My dad's always doing stuff like that. He doesn't think I can make it."

You nod, even though you have no reason to believe that beyond John's assertion. But, you're glad bro convinced John to stay. You like John, he's good company, and Bro has been a lot more fun since John's been here.

"I think you're cool, John. In this really lame kind of way. So I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks, Dirk. I think you're cool too."

"Well duh. I'm a Strider."

-

Bro does come home from work early, but he wasn't shooting a movie.  He stumbles in the door and locks it quickly.  He's in pretty bad shape, leaning on his sword with one hand and holding his stomach with the other.

"I'll kill that fucker next time." He shouts as he stumbles into the kitchen.  John jumps up and helps him into a chair, and you run to the back room to get some medical shit.

"Who did this, Dave?" John asks, panic in his voice.

"Guy fuckin' Fieri.  That shit.  They're not going to get away with this, John.  I'm going to stop them."

You run up to Bro and start handing him shit.

"Come on, lil bro.  You're better at stitching than me, fix up my shoulder, would ya?"

"Sure thing." You say as he pulls off his shirt.

Bro's got the body of a warrior.  He's ripped, but has no unnecessary muscles. His skin is just littered with scars, some that you stitched up.  In those scars you see a reason to fear and love your brother, who's sacrificed so much to fight evil. You wonder what John see's there.  

You glance up at him and see more fear than anything.  You wonder if it's directed at Bro or the one who gave Bro his latest scar.

"John, you gonna fall a part on me?"

"I... I'm sorry, Dave, I can't..." John puts his hands to his mouth like he's going to vomit.

"It's alright.  I get it."

"I just... that bitch, that absolute and total bitch." Tears are running down his face now. You see some of bro's anger at Fieri give way to sympathy for John.

"We'll get her.  Well... Someone will." 

And then Bro gives you this look, and you stop mid-stitch.  Bro's alluded that you'll have to fight her in some capacity one day, but something in his look makes your stomach drop.

"Well, whoever it is, I hope they kick her in the dick."

"Funny you should say, lil bro.  Funny you should say."

-

Your birthday package comes, and you note with despair that it is much too big to be a katana. Bro doesn't let you open it, says you have to wait for the party. John knows what it is, but he won't tell you. He just grins and says he can't wait for your party.

Every day until your party you spend your time chatting John's ear off about whatever comes to mind--games, movies, sword fighting. There's an anxiety in you that wasn't there before, and you start to build your own grudge against this Cake Bitch that you've never met.

John's a good distraction, though. He really does have shit taste in movies. Bro is gone a lot working, but when he's home he just kinda grins at your antics. You are doing a shit job at pretending to be unaffected by your upcoming birthday, but you both let it slide.  Turning 10 is a big fuckin deal.  Not as big as 13, but still a big deal.

-

Bro comes in at midnight on your birthday with John in tow, singing happy birthday and wearing stupid ass party hats.  He puts one on your head and makes you blow out a candle in a cake John baked. 

"What'd you wish for, lil bro?"

"It's a secret, dumbass. Won't come true otherwise."

"Horseshit.  I'm the one that makes wishes come true, can't you see my fairy wings?"

"I think everyone can see you're a fairy, Bro."

"Hardy har.  Come on, what'd you wish for?"

You consider for a second, and decide to tell him.

"I wished that the Batterwitch would contract AIDS and die so you, John, and I could live here forever without being afraid or getting hurt anymore."

John and Bro share a look, and Bro pulls you into a hug, then picks you up.

"That was the most a-fucking-dorable thing anyone has said ever.  Come on, you're on the futon with us tonight."

You bury your head in Bro's shoulder, almost shitting yourself that this is reality.  Bro's always been especially affectionate on your birthday, but letting you sleep on the futon? Damn.

You're in the middle this time, and nothing has ever felt so right.  Bro and John both put their arms around each other and you, and never once have you felt so secure and so loved.  No matter how much you've looked forward to your birthday and wondered with anticipation at what Bro got for your birthday, nothing could make you wish for dawn to arrive.

When it does come, Bro wakes you and John up with tickles.  God you hate when he tickles you because he is fucking relentless.  You have no idea how he's able to get you and John, but the two of you are just complete messes.  You try kicking him off of you and John even bites him, but he's so fuckin fast! Finally you cry uncle until he relents.

"Fuuuuck bro.  You can be such a dick sometimes!"

"Hurry up and get ready, dumbass! We got a big day!"

You throw a pillow at him and run into the bathroom, still giggling from the tickles.  Snuggling was great, but it's over now.  Now it's your birthday!

First you all go out for breakfast.  It's weird to skip training and shit, but Bro's always said birthdays don't count.  Then you get fitted for your VERY OWN FUCKING SUIT.  You have formal wear, but not your own suit! 

When it's time for the party you feel pretty fucking amazing.  You don't have any close friends, but basically everyone from your school comes, to the club Bro rented out, plus a bunch of Bro's work friends and their kids. You're pretty used to actors, but yous till get a little star-eyed when Donald Glover gives you a present (it's a tie).  

"Thanks, man! By the way, congrats on getting Best Supporting Actor, by the way.  Not gonna lie, I teared up for real."

"Aw, thanks little dude." He kneels down so you're eye level, and puts a hand on your shoulder. "You'll keep your big bro safe, right? Keep him from getting in too much trouble with you-know-who?"

"Right!" 

"That's my boy.  Come on, bring it in." He gives you a hug and you _definitely_ don't blush.  Fuck, he's awesome.

Then Stiller is there with his kids, Quinlin and Ella. They're cool, but you never really clicked with them.  Wilson came too, but he mostly stuck with Bro before leaving out the back door.  Big events like this have never been his thing.  He gives you a nod and smile, which you return (sans smile; you're still a Strider) before he waves and leaves.

Bro went all out and even dj's for it. Which is way cool.

You're talking to Quinlin about future SBAHJ movies when you hear a voice over the music saying your name.  It's bro; he's telling you to come up to the DJ box.

"What's up bro?" You say, having to adjust your voice in the sudden quiet.

"I thought you might want to get your present finally."

You can't help your smile when you see another set of turntables by his and he says they're fucking YOURS and you can't even believe how cool it is that he got you turntables. Like holy fuck. The two of you spend most of the night mixing, watching the party below you. It's pretty much the coolest thing ever.

You fall asleep in the car ride home, and Bro carries you up the stairs, John close behind.  You peek over Bro's shoulder and watch as he struggles to keep up.  He really should work out more.

Bro sets you down on the futon and tells you to go to sleep if you want, but that someone's coming to see you.  You try to stay awake, but you just can't keep your eyes open.

When you wake up the next morning, you're alone in the futon.

"Damn, bro.  How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough for the apocalypse to come and go; it was quite the let-down of an apocalypse, however, so we got a refund."

"Aunt Rose!" You jump out of bed, and run over to hug your aunt.  "I thought you guys couldn't make it!"

"Well, technically, we didn't make it for your birthday, you know." Roxy gives you a hug too, and grins.  

"Here you go, dear." Aunt Rose gives you two boxes, one wrapped in black and purple (clearly from Aunt Rose) and the other in shades of pink (Definitely from Roxy.)

"Thanks, Aunt Rose!" You look over at bro for permission to open them, and he nods.

Aunt Rose got you kickass fingerless gloves which you immediately put on.

"They are to protect your hands while sword fighting--or whatever else you may find yourself doing."

"Thanks!"

You open Roxy's gift next.  It's a vial of green liquid.

"Uhh..."

"It's paradox ghost slime! I'll tell you about it later.  But basically you're welcome and it's the greatest."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it, science dork."

Roxy sticks her tongue out at you and gives you another hug.

"Alright, alright.  Break it up.  Come on, lil bro.  Up to the roof."

You feel your heart sink.  Of course it's back to training.  Your birthday IS over, technically.

"Alright, bro." You turn back to Aunt Rose and Roxy. "You guys will still be here when I get back, right?"

"Duh, dummy.  We're staying for two more days!"

"Indeed.  Go on and hit each other with swords until you're satisfied.  John can keep us company." Aunt Rose smiles at John, who visibly gulps.

She has that effect on people.

You book it up the stairs when you realize Bro had already left.  Keeping him waiting is a super not smart move.

You pull your practice sword out of your strife specibus and look around the roof.  Oddly, Bro is in plain sight, standing at the far corner of the roof.

"Come on over, lil bro."

Is it a trap? You approach cautiously, but bro isn't in a fighting stance.

"You're 10 now.  You're still a kid, but for a lot of reasons you're not just a kid. For one, you're more intelligent than most adults will ever be, and very mature. I have an important question to ask you, though."

"What is it, bro?"

"You're mature.  But are you mature enough?"

You want to ask for what, but you don't.

"Yes." You reply with no hesitation.

"Alright.  I believe you."  Bro takes out his sword, and...

Wait.  That's not his sword.  That's... that's...

"This is yours.  You can only use it up here when I'm with you."

You're speechless.  It's such a cool fucking sword! He hands it to you, and you carefully hold it up, inspecting it.

"I'll be holding on to it between training.  Once you can flash step properly, you can keep it in your strife specibus."

"Thank you, Bro, I..." You carefully captchalogue the sword and then launch yourself at bro, hugging him tightly. "Thanks! It's what I wanted."

"I know, lil bro.  Now go on back downstairs, your aunt and cousin are only here for a little while."

You take the sword out and give it back to bro, vowing to practice flashstepping at every chance you got.

 

-

"Did you know my mom already knows John?" Roxy asks when the two of you shut yourselves in your room.

"What? No way!"

"Yeah! They were friends online or something."

"What? Through Pesterchum?"

"Yeah!"

"That's so crazy." You pause for a moment, before pulling out your computer. "Okay, that's it.  I'm making an account."

"Shit, man.  If you are, I am too!"

it doesn't take long for the two of you to make accounts.  You talk to random people for a while, but none really catch your interest.

Then, you see two other new accounts pop up.

"gutsyGumshoe is a girl, you contact her.  And I'll contact golgothasTerror." You say, grinning.  This is sooo cool.  You're just like bro!

-

You spend all your free time talking to them now, and you're even going to send one of them a birthday present. She's the last of you all to turn 10, and her name is Jane Crocker.

"Crocker. As in the fuckin batterwitch."

"Uh... I guess? She doesn't seem like a witch to me, though."

"Don't try and get smart. Is she related to Betty Crocker?"

"I... Maybe. She mentioned one time that she wants to take over her family's company, but she didn't say what it is."

"You better watch out, kid. If she's from Her Condescension, she's no good news."

"Well, I'm related to her, you know." John interjects with a grimace.

"Yeah, distantly. Whatever, li'l man, be friends with whoever you want. Just watch your step, okay? Times gonna come when you have to deal with her shit instead of me and Lalonde."

"Aunt Rose?"

He smacks the back of your head, kind of playfully but kind of hard.

"Duh, Rose. You know any other lalonde's other than her kid?"

"Uh, no. I didn't know she did anything other than write weird long books though."

"Oh, she does a hell of a lot more than that. But her novels are pretty fuckin important too. Just like my movies. You'll get it one day, kid. When you're 13 and get your name placranim, I'll start laying it on ya, I promise. For now just try to figure out how to flash step without swan diving off the roof."

You guess that's pretty fair.

-

Jane loves her gift. You wish you, Roxy, Jane, and Jake could all hang out IRL. John and Dave met that way, but they were a little older. So you don't even think to ask Bro. But you promise yourself that you will meet them. Maybe when you're teenagers, you'll buy a plane ticket and go. That'd be pretty cool.

-

You have to decide right now.  Close the door and go hang out around town somewhere, or walk through and head straight to your room.

It's an early let out day, so it's not even 12:30 yet when you open the door to your apartment, and John isn't there to greet you.  You hadn't noticed how used to that you'd become.  You stop in the doorway, and hear them down the hall, fighting.

You have to decide right now.  Bro probably doesn't know you had early let out and are home.  On the flip side, he definitely could have heard you come in.  If you leave, you won't be caught up in whatever's going on now, but you could catch hell later.  If you stay, you might get caught up in it, but you still haven't done anything wrong.

Fuck.


End file.
